


Allegro Appassionato

by itbeajen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Innocent, Pure, singer!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Chasing after your dreams isn't an easy feat, but with the other person at your side each step of the way, you know it's feasible.Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Yuri!!! on Ice is the property of Mitsuro Kubo.





	

His songs described him as much as your songs described you. His passion for the ice is the same as yours for music. Perhaps it was the strong passionate drive and the determination to get to where you are now that the two of you had become fast friends. His understanding of your love for music and your understanding for his love of ice skating brought together what Yakov and Victor had once called a chaotic friendship. For the songs you had sung or practiced with became the songs that Yuri had became attuned to listening to, they became the songs that he was gravitating towards.  
  
And this was needless to say, your voice became the sole reason as to why he had chose certain songs. Your influence had played a part in creating who he is today. Yes, you were, first and foremost, your own person, but you were also his childhood friend, one of his greatest supporters.   
  
_"Yuratchka," you had softly called out one day, your eyes shining with excitement. It was either he did wonderful on his execution of his jumps again, or you had great news to tell him. He turned to you, his normally cold turquoise eyes softening and he sweeps his bangs back, "What is it?"_  
  
_"Remember that day you had asked me, if I could describe you as a musical piece?" you prompted, leaning against the ice rink. He nods as he makes his way towards you. The rink was empty for once, and it was just you and him, and you changed the song to a fast paced piano piece. The tempo was fast, the piano keys were practically dancing in tune, creating a rhythm and wonderfully dramatic speed that dictated nothing but the passion and dedication of the musician's prowess. By the time it finished, both your eyes were glimmering with unseen determination and passion and you breathed out, "Allegro Appasionato, in B minor. Allegro meaning fast and appasionato meaning full of passion, I feel like it fits you, not just the name of it, but also mood and story that it paints."_  
  
At that time, Yuri had not completely understood your meaning behind it. He wasn't entirely sure what you had meant by that, and he never did have the chance to ask you. After all, your biggest moment was coming up, you were finally going to debut yourself as a singer on your own. You had practice, and training, for there was a concert coming up. One that coincided almost with the timing of the Grand Prix Final. To say he was disappointed was an understatement, the poor boy was not only disappointed but also conflicted. This would be the first solo concert you performed since your debut back when you were 10. And this was his first Grand Prix Final since his senior debut, both of you had wanted to support the other, but neither had foreseen the possibility of their passion and goals overlapping with the other.   
  
_"It's okay, if I manage to take the first flight back to Spain, I can make it!" you had reassured him over the phone. He scowled and you can hear him scoff in response. A small smile plays on your lips and you whispered, "So do your best okay?"_  
__  
_"Of course I will," he gruffly responds, but his tone softens and he muttered, "You too, [F/N]." He almost says it out loud, the pet name he had once given you, and you almost hear it too, and he knows you did, with the giggles that he hears over the phone._  
__  
_"Do well, zvezda moya_ 1. And show the world just how amazing you are." You hear his breath hitch and he cursed, "What are you doing to me, kotyonok2?"  
__  
_"Cheering you on, supporting you," you laughed, but you keep the last part to yourself._ And loving you.  
  
As soon as his free program began, the thoughts of showing off to the world ran through his head. He wanted them to see just how amazing he is, to see how much talent he had, to show them that he was capable of climbing to the top; his entire being was filled with passion and determination to show to the world who he **is _._  
**   
He had always known that he was overly competitive, but he also knew that this competitive side of him caused him to push not only himself, but others to their greatest potential. _Katsuki Yuri_. The main source of not only his desire to win, but to do better, to show how much potential he has. He wanted nothing more than to just flaunt everything he had, and he had never been more glad for the program that was choreographed for this song than now.  
  
_"Yuri," Yakov and Lilia called for his attention. The young teen had just finished stretching, and warming up, and now he was in the midst of tying his skates. He looked over at them, and Lilia merely presses the play button on the CD player, and his normally steely turquoise orbs filled with nostalgia and warmth as soon as the song played._  
__  
_"The song with your free program is Allegro Appassionato in B minor," Lilia commented. His eyes were bright and a soft smile, or was that a smirk, played at his lips, "Allegro Appassionato in B minor, huh?"_ What a coincidence, kotyonok. _Lilia nods and she continued to explain, "It will match your personality well, Yakov and I will help you with the program choreography, but try to become attuned to the song, okay?"_  
  
By the time he finishes, he can feel all the emotions that were bubbling up within him burst. The tears that shed from his eyes made him and many of his supporters cry, but from the bleachers, there was someone else who was also crying. You were panting, you had barely made it in time just before his free program started, you were slightly held up by old faces and friends of Yuri who had recognized you, but you didn't have time to catch up with them. Your muse, the star that shone light into your life was about to take on the greatest stage of his senior debut. And you refused to miss that.  
  
You were there, from the beginning to the end, you had witnessed and relived with him, through his ice skating, his story. The journey of the entire rollercoaster of a ride known as his senior debut. From being forsaken the promise by one of the ice skaters he had admired for years, to being compared to and even **given**  a different nickname just because of **another** Yuri. But it wasn't just the story that had brought tears to your eyes and your heart to swell, it was his passion, dedication, and determination.  
  
No matter how many times he had been pushed back, and no matter how many times he wasn't flawless enough for himself, for his scores; he had gotten back up. He had pushed against the cage that tried to keep him in, and he broke free. He was shining brilliantly, and as soon as you saw him skate back to the kiss and cry, you couldn't help yourself as you practically cried out, " **Yuratchka!** "  
  
His head whips over to the sound of your voice, and his eyes widen when you wave your arms at him, the old handmade banner of his name that you had made back when you were younger fluttering in the air.   
  
"[F/N]," he softly mumbled. He flashes you a quick yet soft smile before heading over to the kiss and cry. Almost immediately, you turn tail, making your way through the familiar bleachers until you saw it, the hallway opening up to where the skaters made their way on to the rink.   
  
It was empty, save for the reporters filing in and out with their cameras flashing. A few of them stopping to talk to you, recognizing you for the talented young singer that had caught the hearts of many; but your words were polite and curt. Your bright orbs searching for one other person, and there he was. His blonde hair swaying in the air as he searches for something, or someone, and you're desperately hoping it's you.  
  
His eyes meet yours, and you apologize to the reporters that were trying to talk to you, you bowed politely, excusing yourself neatly, only to break into a run as you made your way towards him. You flung yourself at him, his arms wrapping around you as he slightly spun you to take care of the momentum.  
  
"Yuratchka, you were amazing, you-" you choke on your words as the unshed tears started again. His eyes widen and his hand cups your cheek before wiping them away and he softly whispered, "You made it."  
  
"I told you I would, I promised you," you paused, a wide smile on your lips, "I'll always be there to support you."  
  
"Did I-"  
  
"You were amazing," you answered and you continued, "I always knew Allegro Appassionato was perfect for you."  
  
"I understand why now," he admitted with a slight scowl. He hated admitting that he didn't know something, but the giggles that escaped your lips made it all okay to him, and you smiled, "You really are amazing, Yuri."  
  
He smirked, "Of course I am." His gaze meets yours and he sighed, "I'm sorry I-"  
  
"It's okay, I got your present," you answered as you reached into your sweater, pulling out the necklace. It was a crescent moon with an aquamarine studded star, matching the same tone of blue held in the warm orbs of the blonde before you. His cheeks are now tinged pink and he averted his gaze, "I still should have gave it to you in person, but-"  
  
"You really wanted me to wear it for my first stage," you finished for him again. He smiled and shook his head before letting go of you and taking your hands in his, and he asked, "Kotyonok, do you remember the promise I made you?"  
  
_"[F/N]," he looked you over one last time. No matter how many times he saw you, you were still breathtaking. You were his greatest muse, his confidant, his best friend, and the girl he fell in love with. When your warm orbs met his, he feels you stealing his breath away again, as always, and he gives you a determined smile, "I'll win a gold."_  
  
Your eyes widened slightly, but you smiled all the same, and you nodded, "I know you will. You're a star, after all." He scoffs at how cheesy you could be sometimes, but all the same, one of you had to be the softer one when he was so rough.  
  
"If I win-"  
  
"When you win," you corrected him, and his eyes widened before he shook his head. Sometimes you were more stubborn than he was, and he cleared his throat, "When I win, I promise you I'll tell you what's been bothering me since that day you asked me if I was okay."  
  
Your eyes widened, but concern fills them and you asked, "But Yuri, you are-"  
  
"I'm fine, kotyonok," he gently ruffled your hair, and you pouted in return, and he continued, "It's nothing too important."  
  
He can see you didn't believe it, but before you can say anything, the announcements on the intercom signals that your departure time was nearing, and he swears he saw a flicker of sadness in your eyes. You shake your head and smiled, "Do well, zvezda moya."  
  
"I do, why?" you asked, and he nervously fidgeted before softly muttering, "God damn it."  
  
"Yuratchka?" your tone was filled with concern and he shakes his head, "Never mind, I'll tell you later."  
  
"You're such a tease," you laughed, but you squeeze his hand gently, "Go, they're waiting for you." He looks at the direction you nod at, the reporters had respectfully waited for their turn, and he sighed before letting go. He'll tell you. Soon.  
  
***  
  
"Yuri, you seem kind of down despite winning gold," Otabek calmly analyzed. Yuri's eyes widened and he swished the glass of juice in his hands and he sighed, "I have things on my mind."  
  
"Well, you can take those things off, the special performance is starting!" Victor cheered from behind. Otabek and Yuri blinked in confusion, but when you took the stage he almost drops his juice, but jaw definitely drops. The aquamarine dress hugged your curves nicely, and you gave a short speech about how happy you were to be here before you began to sing.   
  
Post performance you mingled with the crowd, reacquainting yourself with familiar faces before making your way towards Yuri, who stood silently beside Otabek the entire time, watching you with a soft gaze.  
  
"Yuratchka," you greeted, and smiled politely at Otabek, "And it's nice to meet you, Otabek, I'm [F/N]."  
  
Otabek returns your greeting, but upon seeing the way the two of you had exchanged looks, a chuckle escapes his lips and he excuses himself from the conversation and you blinked several times before turning to Yuri, "You found yourself a good friend."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, ha?!" he scowled at you, but he was glad that you had snapped him back to reality. Your laughter fills the air around you and you explained, "Was worried that this Russian punk would have difficulty making friends, what with your choice of vocabulary."  
  
"Whatever," he scoffed and then his tone changes, "You're even better than I remembered."  
  
"Maybe you just have bad memory," you teased, he's practically glaring at you as you laughed it all off, but you know it's all jokes between the two of you. He sighed, and he muttered, "About earlier."  
  
You turned to him, and he feels his throat run dry and he whispered, "I like you."  
  
Your eyes widened, and unknowingly, drops of tears gather at the corners of your eyes, and his widen in panic, afraid he had said something or done something to make you cry. He awkwardly flails in place, catching the attention of the people around him, and instead he takes a hold of your hand, pulling you out of the crowded banquet room and into the reception hallway.  
  
"Kotyonok, [F/N]," his tone was soft, gentle, and worried. His gaze met yours and he asked, "Why are you crying? Was it what I said, if it makes you that uncomfortable-"   
  
But you shake your head, not letting him finish and instead your wrap your arms around him. He barely makes out a muffled, "I've always liked you, Yurochka." Immediately his arms are around your waist, and he's laughing into your hair, softly teasing you about how you were always such a cry baby. But he pulls away to gently cup your cheek with his hand, wiping the tears away yet again and he smiled, "I have too, zvezda moya."  
  
"No, no," you laughed, "You're **my**  star." He shakes his head.   
  
You have no idea how much of an impact you made on him, for you were his muse, his greatest childhood friend.  
  
And the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> In commemoration of Yuri on Ice ripping my heart out, and for Yuri Plisetsky for winning gold, I will fight anyone who tells me he doesn't deserve it. Here's my first non-Haikyuu fic. ROFL. I've had this swimming in my head for the past several hours, like since last night to the point where I woke up and I even had a dream about it. S i g h. Yuri on Ice was great. I can't properly explain it, but I really do think it's amazing. Hahaha. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> And if my Russian is wrong, please let me know, I actually don't know if it's correct, I found those terms on a "LEARN RUSSIAN" website. T__T
> 
> 1: zvezda moya - my star  
> 2: kotyonok - kitten


End file.
